Vision of Love
by Andareal
Summary: Yrael is finally free from his servitude to the Abhorsen. Now that he has freedom, what will he do now? First fanfic so be nice and hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
When Mogget and Sam crossed the Wall, Mogget sat there on the ground and stared north. After defeating the Destroyer, Mogget returned to his cat form and led the weary group north. He was very surprised that they were victorious; after all, Orannis was the strongest of the Nine. Lirael actually turned out to know what she was doing and he felt sorry for ever doubting her. He put his little pink nose in the air and sniffed the air.his free air. "Free at last!" He murmured.  
  
"Hey, speaking of you being free, what do you intend to do now that you are not bound to my family?" Asked Sam who was looking down at the white cat with question written all over his face.  
  
Mogget rolled his green eyes. "Moron, I was bound to the Abhorsen, not you're family. Just because Sabriel is your mother doesn't mean I took orders from you!"  
  
Just then Sabriel and Lirael caught up to them. "You never listened to a single order I gave you, let alone anyone else's." A grin spread across the Abhorsen's face.  
  
Mogget sighed and looked at the people around him. "There's really nothing interesting for me to do now that Orannis is gone and peace is restored."  
  
"That's not true. There are still plenty of necromancers out there to get rid of and there will always be. Help Sabriel and me, Mogget. We would be honored to have you with us." Said Lirael.  
  
"Yes, and you won't have to take orders from us, we would just like your help." Sabriel bent down and scratched Mogget behind the ear.  
  
Mogget gave into the scratching and said, "Fine, but only cause there is nothing else to do. I, Yrael, promise to work along side the Abhorsen and the rest of the newly formed Seven."  
  
"You mean Eight. Have you forgotten who you are already?" Sabriel examined the cat carefully, trying to figure out why he chose the form of a cat again.  
  
Mogget snorted. "Well forgive me, but did you forget that our Fifth is missing?"  
  
Lirael let out a small cry and clutched her injured arm. She would always miss Kibeth, the Fifth, who sacrificed herself in order to save Lirael. "Is Kibeth gone forever?"  
  
"No." Said Mogget in a bored voice. "She is Kibeth, she can make those who die walk where she chooses. I do not think we have seen the last of her."  
  
"But she told me our time together was done." Protested Lirael.  
  
"Kibeth is the original Fifth, unlike the rest of you. She doesn't have time to spend all of her time with only you. There are others who would need her help as she helped you. She was always the soft one." Mogget smiled to himself.  
  
Sabriel cut in smoothly, "It's good of you to agree to help us Mogget.or do you prefer to be called Yrael?"  
  
"You may call me what you wish, I care not." He stood, understanding that Sabriel was anxious to return home. "I think I shall keep living at the Abhorsen's House if you don't mind Sabriel."  
  
"It's fine with me, but I will not be living there anymore. Of coarse I'll visit, but I think I will be leaving it in the care of Lirael. After all, I am queen and I think I would better serve in the capital with my family. Is that okay with you Lirael?" Asked Sabriel.  
  
"I would be honored to live in your home since I don't think I will be returning to the Clayr's Glacier." She glanced at Sanar and Rylelle who nodded their heads in agreement. They had just arrived with King Touchstone and Ellimere. "Mogget is most welcome with me."  
  
"Then it is settled. Let's go home, I'm deathly tired." Said Sam. All seven of them began to walk north, Mogget wondering what lay ahead for him. 


	2. Finder's Return to the Ratterlin

Chapter 1- Finder's Return to the Ratterlin  
  
"Her name is Finder. The very same that Lady Lirael Goldenhand sailed to find her destiny. Now it's your turn Abrael. She will guide you well on your journey." Sanar clasped her beautifully tanned hands and stared down at her only daughter. At age seventeen she was the perfect image of a clayr. She had long blonde hair that hung to her waist and curled elegantly at the ends. Her eyes were a breath-taking sea green and her skin was lusciously tanned.  
  
"This is the same boat the Abhorsen-In-Waiting sailed on? I feel honored, but do I really have to leave the Glacier, Mother?"  
  
Sanar sighed heavily and hugged Abrael to her. "I know what you are feeling. I feel the same way too."  
  
"How can you? You don't have to leave your home since birth to find a man you know nothing of! I wish I didn't have that bloody vision!" Tears came spilling out of Abrael's green eyes.  
  
Sanar herself was close to tears. Abrael's journey sounded too much like the one Ariel had to take on. Of coarse in the end peace was restored, but they knew almost nothing about Abrael' vision. All that was shown was shown was Abrael in an affectionate embrace of a man under the grand fig tree that must be the one on the Abhorsen's island. "Look at me Abrael!"  
  
Abrael was caught by her shoulders and was forced to look her mother in the eyes. "What?" She snarled.  
  
"You must be strong! Think of Ariel, and what she has done for everyone!" Sanar hoped this would put some courage into her daughter.  
  
"Think of Ariel?! The woman's dead! You want me to end up like her?" Abrael could not believe her mother would compare them. Had she gone mad?  
  
"We don't know what your fate will be, but I hate to think what will happen if you don't do this. Besides, Ariel and the Abhorsen did not love each other. It was only for duty. It was quite clear that the man in your vision had great love in his eyes. The same goes for you. Please Do this Abrael. Please let fate take its toll." Sanar's eyes were pleading.  
  
Abrael's eyes traveled to the elegant boat. The woman carved at the bow seemed to plead with her too. I must do this. It is my duty as a clayr. I have no choice. She told herself. "Fine, but if you find out anything else, I want to know immediately."  
  
"Agreed." Sanar's heart ached. Her only child was leaving on a quest frightfully similar to Ariel's. But something told her it would be okay. Mother and Daughter would meet again. She devoured Abrael with kisses and then watched her check Finder's supplies.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye Mother. Would you mind casting off?" Sanar ran to the rope, threw it to Abrael and gave Finder a strong shove away from the dock. As the wind took hold of Finder's sail Abrael and Sanar waved to each other. Despite how hard she tried not to, Sanar began to cry.  
  
"Good luck my darling and stay safe!" Sanar called. She stood there on the dock till the little boat was out of sight.  
  
As Finder led her away from her beloved Glacier, Abrael found herself thinking back to the man in her vision. He was a tall man with unnaturally white hair. Not white hair that made him seem old, but white hair that made him look magical and powerful. His eyes were a brilliant green that, (At the moment) were warmed with love. They looked as though they knew and saw all. Then there was that smile.. It looked somewhat wicked, but she could she the kindness hiding behind it. What a Strange man. How long will it take before I find you and where could you be? She would first make her way to the Abhorsen's House to check out the Great Fig Tree.  
  
As her mother had said, Finder guided her well. Finder was once again on the river she knew so well and traveled it with perfect ease. 


End file.
